LEGO Universe Wiki:Walkthrough/Worlds/Venture Explorer
Walkthrough by DynamoPowerBolt Copywrite of 2010 The LEGO Group. All Rights Reserved. 1)You enter the Venture Explorer in the blue section at the top of a series of steps. Follow the light blue arrows down to a circular platform while practicing basic movements. You want to be able to navigate the ship properly without falling over the edge to your (temporary) doom. 2) You'll spot a pile of Lego bricks at the end of the light blue arrows. After you speak with Bob and complete the "Your Creative Spark" mission you can return and use your Imagination to build a bouncer out of the bricks. This bouncer shoots you straight towards Bob. It can be used as a shortcut if you don't feel like running back up to the red section. 3) Circle around the edge of the platform and smash your first crate. The crates are color coaded inside the Venture Explorer. Red (rocket cockpit parts), yellow (rocket nosecone parts), and green (rocket engine parts). You'll want to smash any that you see to collect all the rocket parts, plus gain coins and imagination. Tip) smash any crates in reach and fuel up on imagination. You'll never know when you'll want to Quick Build a bouncer and catapult you to the right location. 4) Read the message plaque in front of the orange steps. You need to read all three to complete the "Venture Explorer's story" mission. The next 2 plaques are behind Bob's main control area and on the tall platform on the right hand corner of the launching area. 5) Bob runs the ship at his main control area and helps you unlock you imagination. Accept the "Your Creative Spark" mission and return to Bob once you've collected all 6 Imagination power-ups. After you've completed the mission he will give you the "Bounce To Sky Lane" that will eventually lead you off the ship. 6) Turn right and jump the shifting platforms to collect the three Imagination power-ups on this side. Be very carefull not to jump too far or you'll plumet over the edge and smash deep below the ship. 7) Cross to the other side and collect the final three Imagination power-ups on this side. Again, be carefull not to fall over the edge as you make your way back to Bob. 8) Read the second plaque behind Bob's instrument panels. Before entering the final section of the ship you'll want to double back to finish collecting rocket parts and interacting with binoculars. 9) Look through the first five binoculars scattered around the ship. View all five and you complete the "Spaceship Observer" achievment. 10) Return to the ship's blue section and take the ramp on your right. You'll find a pile of LEGO bricks at the far corner. Smash the nearby crates to collect more imagination then Quick Build a bouncer out of LEGO bricks. The bouncer vaults you to a platform. It's the only way to reach the crates and binoculars there. 11) When you land, smash open the green crates and collect any coins, Imagination, and engine parts that fall out. Green crates are scarce on the floor below, so stick around on the platform and keep smashing new crates that appear until you have the Classic, Pod, and Steampunk engines. Use the binoculars before you jump down to the blue section below. 12) Search out another LEGO brick pile at the opposite corner of the blue section pathways and builld a new bouncer. Use the bouncer to leap up to a second hidden platform in the blue section. 13) Just as you did with the previous hidden platform, smash open the green crates and collect the coins, Imagination, and rocket engine parts that fall out. Continue smashing the new crates that appear until you have the Classic, Pod, and Steampunk engines. Use the third binocular before you go to the ground floor. 14) Return to the orange steps decending to the escape pod section of the ship. If you haven't collected the rocket nose cones yet, now's a great chance to get them from the 4 yellow crates in the area. 15) Check out the fourth pair of binoculars near the yellow crates. You have only one more to go. 16) Quick Build a bouncer to vault up to Sky Lane's platform above. One the wall behind Sky Lane you can find a red, yellow, and green crate. It's a great spot to gather any rocket parts you may be missing. 17) Leap up to Sky Lane with the help of the bouncer you Quick Built. She will complete the "Bounce To Sky Lane" mission and give you the "Not Enough Lifepods?" mission which asks you to collect a rocket cockpit, engine, and nose cone. You will need one of each rocket part to complete the mission and leave the Venture Explorer, and it doesn't matter if you mix and match the Classic, Pod, and Steampunk parts. However if you want to complete all 4 of the rocket achievements You'll need 3 complete sets, which you should have if you followed the walkthrough carefully. Once you complete the "Not Enough Lifepods?" mission Sky Lane will hand you the powerfull Thinking Cap, allowing you to build your rocket and future models. View the platforms binoculars and message plaque to complete your final two achievements. 18) Jump back down to the esacpe pod area and approach the translucent rocket above the floor. Put on your thinking cap and you can use to build you first rocket. Drag a nosecone, cockpit, and engine part from your backpack to the translucent rocket to create a new rocket model. You can go with Classic, Pod, or Steampunk looks, or mix and match for cool, funky variations. Caution) Don't place your rocket model on one of the escape pods unless you have fully prepared to exit the spaceship. Once you leave you can't come back to finish any achievements. CORRECTION! You can come back in the return to the venture explorer but now is the only time to get free rocket models. 19) With your new rocket model in your backpack, walk up to any of the 4 escape pods. Drag your rocket model to the escape pod and you'll automatically climb abourd your rocket and blast off to the next world, Avant Gardens. Prepare for more challenges, more puzzles, and your first taste of enemy combat. Walkthrough by PatchM142 Getting to know the Venture Explorer You'll first enter the Venture Explorer starship on a platform. The first thing that should happen once you load will be a small cutseen showing you an overview of what the ship looks like. Once the cutseen finishes, you'll notice that a small tutorial window appears. The window shows you basic control functions. In the game, you move with arrow keys, or you can use the WASD controls (Keys W, A, S, D). You will need to press each key once to make the tutorial window vanish. Okay, now you know how to move. Let's get to know the Venture Explorer some more. From a video shown just before the cutseen, you should already know that the ship is damaged and from the cutseen, is sinking into a cloud of Maelstrom. If you look around the landing platform, you'll notice several control panels and minifigs in cases. These are irrelevent to the game; however you may want to take a look at them, as it is unlikely that you will end up coming back. Now you may feel like doing something. Follow the blue arrows on the floor down several steps until you reach a new circle shaped platform. A pile of bricks will be siting there, and if you move close to them, a message will tell you to speak to Bob to unlock imagination. If you proceed to the left or right of this, you will come into contact with a Smashable. A new tutorial window will advise you to press the ALT key to smash it. If you miss, move into range and smash it. Bam! You should now have smashed the crate. Several coins will appear, as well as a rocket part. We'll come back to those later. Move your minifigure over the part to pick it up, and do the same with the coins. You may also notice on one side of the circle platform, there is a glowing sign. Press SHIFT beside the sing, and a new window will appear, with some information about the ship. You can move away from the sign, which will close the window. Alright, you've explored a bit. Now it's time for your first mission. Getting a Mission and speaking to Bob You should now be at the bottom of a new set of stairs. If you move closer to them, you'll get a new tuturial window. If you press SPACE, you can jump. Practise a few times, or you can try moving while jumping in the direction of the platform. If you climbed a step up, good job! The next one is a bit tricky, you'll need to press SPACE twice in a row. If you find it too difficult, climb onto the smashable crate and use it as an extra step. Now you are close to Bob! You can probably see him from where you are standing. If you advance and walk up the shallow stairs (no jumping required), you will get a message that tells you to talk to him. Press SHIFT when near to Bob in order to talk.